The Age of Elsa
by Straight 'til Morning
Summary: And then, something extraordinary happened. Lightning struck the vehicle, starting Elsa's heart once again, and allowing her to take her first breath for the first time in five minutes. From this point on, Elsa Bowman would not be affected by the horrendous aging of time. She would forever stay as she was now, not growing a day older, or reversing a day younger. Jelsa fanfiction.
1. Snow Fell On The Streets

**However, on this night, something unusual happened. Snow fell down on the streets of Arendelle.**

The night was like any other for Elsa Bowman. She was driving alone in her car, on her way to her mother's house, where her three year old child awaited her late arrival. Elsa's husband has passed away a couple years ago, and Elsa no longer liked to think about him, though she knew young Lily was curious about her father, and with such a good man he was, Elsa wanted Lily to know some about him.

However, on this night, something unusual happened. Snow fell down on the streets of Arendelle. Elsa frowned, slightly bringing her head down in an attempt to see the road before her, but was unsuccessful in doing so. Face grim, she looked down and pushed a button in front of her, allowing the windshield wipers to turn on and prevent the snow from blocking her view.

When Elsa Bowman looked back up, her icy blue eyes caught sight of something metallic. Her mind was not quick enough to react to the new and dangerous situation she was in, and soon she was plummeting off the side of the vacant road she had been driving on. Elsa was thrown around like clothes in a washer as the car rolled off the side of the hill, and finally landed in a little lake below.

First, Elsa's body took shock to the coldness of the water, making her unable to move and taking her consciousness completely. Slowly, hypothermia set in on her body, shutting down her organs. Elsa Bowman was dying, and she didn't even know it. Within only a few minutes, her heart only continued to beat one or two times a minutes, until it stopped completely.

Within five minutes of entering the water, Elsa Bowman was dead.

And then, something extraordinary happened. Lightning struck the vehicle, starting Elsa's heart once again, and allowing her to take her first breath for the first time in five minutes. From this point on, Elsa Bowman would not be affected by the horrendous aging of time. She would forever stay as she was now, not growing a day older, or reversing a day younger. She would be stuck at age twenty-nine forever.

* * *

 **These chapters will be longer, this is more of a prologue. Please review!**


	2. Promise Me

**Maybe the cold water had done something to her cells, to her lungs, Elsa wasn't sure.  
**

Elsa walked up to her closet, pulling out her already picked out attire for the day. A white dress with a matching white petticoat underneath, and a sky blue vintage, button up sweater, which was left unbuttoned. Elsa's pulled out the pins in her hair, letting platinum blonde curls to fall an inch below her shoulder. Then, Elsa braided the left side and pinned it up, leaving the back and right side of her hair still down in swirling curls, framing her pale face.

When Elsa had had the accident several decades ago, she had not only gotten the power of eternal youth, a power that she now despised. But, she also got ice powers, which was strange to her. Maybe the cold water had done something to her cells, to her lungs, Elsa wasn't sure. But she had ice powers as well now, and she wasn't sure how to control them.

They seemed to follow her emotions. Though Elsa played a poker face, her emotions were that of a crazy roller coaster. One second, they would be going up, fine, the next, they would be going down, flipping around. She supposed her emotions were like this because she was lonely, no one understood her. She was in her own kingdom of isolation, and in this kingdom, she was the queen.

Every decade or so, Elsa had to change her appearance. One time she even conceded to Lily's suggestion to dye her hair a chocolate brown oppose to her normal white-blonde. But she didn't only have to change her name, she had to change her identity. Elsa Bowman was over exactly one hundred years old, actually, Elsa might have passed away already if her aging was normal.

When Elsa emerged into her large apartment, her things were in boxes. She had started to pack last night, with a new identity, she had to move to different places. It would get complicated and rather confusing, and Elsa couldn't take the chance to being caught again. Her alias at the moment was Rose Lisle, her last name was French, and she liked to pronounce it aloud. Rose seemed like a good name to go along with it, but Elsa would never get used to be called these names.

Today she would be getting her new fake identity, since she would be parting soon. She could only stay at a certain place for a couple years before people started to notice she wasn't aging. She gave them the excuse that she was using some kind of cream, or surgery, as she had a long time ago. But not soon after, they had caught her. So she needed to be constantly on the run, untraceable.

A little bark erupted from below her, and when she looked down, a petite white west highland puppy jumped up on her legs, trying to get up. Smiling at the little creature, Elsa picked him up and walked over to the fridge, pulling out some chicken and putting it on a plate for the animal. When setting it on the floor, the dog hopped down and began to eat the food quietly.

She called for a taxi when she exited her building, receiving a daily hello from one of her more friendly neighbors. She lived in San Francisco at the moment, which was brought back so many memories. It was where she and her husband had lived, before he passed away and they had moved to Arendelle in the country. Lily lived her as well.

"Where do you want to go?" The taxi driver was an old man, with white hair and a thick accent, mot likely from around here, Elsa would guess. She told him the location of the place she was going, keeping only a couple blocks away to stay out of suspicion. The couple of blocks wouldn't be to difficult to walk for her, she would manage perfectly.

The man frowned, "The roads blocked there and back, you'd be better off walking." Elsa was not at all alarmed by the man's comment.

"Why don't you go around the park and then take the back street? It's quicker and more efficient." The taxi man smiled at her, and shook his head in a good manner. With a chuckle, he asked if Elsa wanted to do his job for him, and then started to drive to the location Elsa had given him, using her directions as well. He never knew, perhaps one day she would be a taxi driver.

When they stopped, Elsa spotted where she wanted to go with no trouble. As she opened the door and proceeded to get out, she thanked and paid the taxi man. After, the yellow car sped off to picked up another person. Elsa glanced down at her watch, she still had one hour and forty two minutes till work, which seemed like plenty enough time.

The day was chilly, still mid winter. And not to mention, Elsa birthday. January 1, 1912. She had had Lily in 1938, only a couple years after she was married in 1936. She had been twenty-six when she had Lily, twenty-four when she had been married to him. Elsa had met him when she was only eighteen, and she had known he was the one. The date today was January 1, 2012.

Snapping out of her flashback to the past, Elsa knocked on a dark wood door. A young man opened it, maybe in college now, she would guess in his early twenties. He smiled at Elsa, flashing white straight white teeth. She wondered curiously if such straight teeth as his had needed braces at some point. He had dark brown hair, which swept out of his face, and big round RayBan glasses. His skin was tan, with green eyes, and he was even taller than Elsa, but not by much.

"Hi, um..." He smiled at her again. "This way." The man lead the way into a room with a computer, something Elsa was familiar with, but was still trying to figure out how to work with the new technology era. He cropped her new picture onto a card with information already previously filled out, and printed the final result.

He turned to face her. "Sorry, I'm Jeremy. And your...?" He asked curiously.

Elsa mentioned to the card in his hand. "Isabella Kingson." She announced the stamped name on the card, her new identity. The man awkwardly shifted, upset that he wasn't getting a real name.

Jeremy one again spoke. "Twenty-nine?" He read the age on the card and looked up at Elsa doubtfully. Then he measured her up and down. "I think you could chipped a few years off." Jeremy handed her the card with a grin.

She picked up on what he was trying to do. Maybe get to know her better, go on a date. That wasn't what Elsa was looking for, however. She had got what she wanted and needed, so it was time for her to go. She acknowledged his comment with a kind smile, and observed the things in the room. He had a bunch of baseballs in cases, lined up, all signed.

Jeremy lead the way out, opening the door for her like a gentleman would. She turned to say goodbye and thank him for her card, also, of course, to pay him. She had come with more than enough money, but she wouldn't show him she had more, just in case he wanted more.

Elsa handed him the money, and he took it without hesitation. "Nice doing business with you." He stated, looking her straight in the eye.

"You as well. May I ask, though, why Issac?" Jeremy jumped, showing weakness. Then he spoke up, "My name's Jeremy." His voice was unsteady, his tanned face paled.

"No," Elsa shook her head. "It's Issac. You have baseballs in there, signed to an Issac, which I would presume is your name. And you shouldn't be doing this, the fine is large, and from the looks of it, your a smart kid."

Jeremy, or should she say Issac, stood there aghast. No customer had said anything like that to him before, and after left so casually. He wondered if the girl would turn him in, he called after her, asking. He needed to know, he couldn't be caught. He would be kicked out of college, and he had worked so hard for it. So hard! All that work for nothing.

However, the woman smiled at him. "Not if you promise me one thing." She wouldn't turn him in anyways, but first, she needed to try.

"What?" Issac questioned frantically.

The smile never left the girl's face. "Promise me you'll stop. Live a life of good, Issac." And without waiting for an answer, the mysterious girl left Issac standing at the door alone, and afraid.

* * *

 **Oh my gosh you guys! Thank you so much! I don't think I've ever gotten this many reviews in one day-technically kinda two-! I'm so glad you all love it, or like it, whichever. Also, if your looking for more Jelsa stories, check out A Frozen Love by wishingwell41, the story is enjoyable and fluffy! I know she would like reviews as well. ;) And yes, this was based off a movie. The Age of Elsa...The Age of Adaline! Don't worry, I'm gonna change some stuff about it.  
**

 **Please review!**


End file.
